In restaurants and stores where customers move a tray or basket along a horizontal rail or a cutting board for food or a display shelf is used which desirably should be folded down when not in use, and, where rigidity heretofore has presented problems, the rails have been rigidly supported to avoid personal injuries, spilling, or damage to either the rail, cleaning equipment or floors. Interference with customer's floor space or the look of emptiness when not in use provides objections and in some instances nuisances with playful children and uncomfortable seats generally damaged by people sitting on them.